Regarding Elena
by Cutiepie5199
Summary: What happens on a regular day as Elena and Damon are playing Mad Libs and Stefan breaks Elena's pinky on accident? Read and see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me when I was trying to sleep but couldn't hope you like it lol I was cracking up writing it. But I got the idea from a youtube video called Regarding Ardy well presenting Regarding Elena lolol P.S it's any Vampire Diaries world you think would be funnier- whether it be the book world or the TV world  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing cept my thoughts and words on this page

* * *

  
**

(Fades into living room of the boarding house, Elena on her stomach and propped up by her elbows with Damon sitting against the couch with a Mad Lib in his hands)

Damon- Noun (glances at Elena)

Elena- Uuum (funny face in thought) Shoe! (laughs)

Damon- (writes it down smiling to himself) Verb!

Elena- Being fat! (Laughs with Damon)

Damon- (Writes it down then glances back) Name of person in room.

Elena-(Glances back after thinking with an intelligent look and inclines her head up from her palms) God

Damon- (smiling) good one

Elena- (Nods in satisfaction)

Damon- (Flips the paper over looking for more) Okay that's it

Elena- (Jumps up and sits beside Damon, they stare at each other)

Damon- Ready?

(They each put their legs out and cross them at the same time still staring at each other. Elena continues to smile in excitement)

Damon- Presenting a day at the _zoo _

(They each laugh funny)

Elena- Oh my god this is going to be crazy (Whirls her head around laughing)

Damon- (Nods and laughs with her then whips his head to the doorway as Stefan is heard down the hall)

Stefan- Heeeey buddies! (Stefan runs in)

Stefan & Damon- Stefaaaan! (clapping as he imitates boxing, cowboy shoot off and baseball moves)

Stefan- It's stomping time! (Stomps over to Damon and Elena)

Damon & Elena- Oooh

(Stefan stomps on Elena's hand on accident. Elena yells and winces yanking her hand back, Stefan stares in horror as she cradles her pinky.)

Elena- Oh! (winces and hisses touching her pinky) Aaaaah! (Looks at Stefan on the verge of tears) You broke my_ pinky_!

Damon- (Stares frightened taking in a shallow gasp then glances at Stefan, scared.)

Stefan- Oh my god

*Sentimental and soft music starts*

**Hope you liked it lol Please review if you thought it was funny haha- Review and see what happens when they get to the hospital! **

**`Cutiepie5199  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY 2 reviews AHA! And to answer your question GlamorousChipette12073**, **it's based on whatever world seems funnier. For me she's a blond because it just looks funny in my mind lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Regarding Ardy (The video this is based on), the Lonely islands (the people that made Regarding Ardy) or The Vampire Diaries, I just occasionally play with the characters time to time.

* * *

  
**

(Fades into the nearest hospital Damon, Stefan, and Elena could think of, Stefan is sitting in one of the hospital benches with his face in his hands. Damon is comforting him while they wait for the doctors results about Elena. Soon after the doctor rounds the corner with Elena in a wheel chair)

Stefan & Damon- Elena (They both stand and approach her and the doctor)

Stefan- Oh my god (He shakes his head in disbelief, Damon stands nearby with his hands on his hips watching Elena thoughtfully) Are you okay?

Elena- It's not looking so good fella's (She gazes at them clutching the wheels of the wheel chair) Doc says I may never walk again.

Damon- (Whispers) No

Doctor- Actually uh I didn't say that, she's fine just a broken pinky (Elena looks at him annoyed with her lips pursed in a straight line) she insisted on the wheel chair

Stefan- But she's still got a chance? (Looks at the doctor pleadingly) Right doc?

Doctor: (Slowly) Of course, like I said she'll be fine

Stefan- (Gasps and shakes his head)

Elena- (Looks up as Victory music starts) You dudes are my last hopes, (The doctor glances at her confused as she gazes at them) and so, before the grace of _god _I bestow into you my final request. Get me a pinky transplant, make me whole again before its too late.

Stefan- (Boldly) you have our word

Elena- (Backs up wheelchair slowly still gazing at them as the victory music increases)

Damon- Be well sweet princess

Elena- (Turns the wheel chair around trying to turn the corner but accidentally crashes into a Heart monitor)

Stefan, Damon & Doctor- Oooh

Elena- (Glances back at them and wheels around the corner)

Damon- Okay doc (Takes a deep breath) Lay it on me, how much for the transplant surgery?

Doctor- (Glances between them confused) Actually I wouldn't advise a transplant (he shrugs) the splint would be fine

Stefan- (Shakily and shocked) You want her to wear a splint? Like some sort of a _freak_!

Damon- So let me get this straight, Your telling me that if you had a fresh pinky here. Right now. You wouldn't perform the operation?

Doctor- (Irritated) Of course not

Damon- (Turns around angrily, when he turns back he's holding a gun to his temple) Looks like I'm calling your bluff doc. (Turns to Stefan) Stefan, make sure Elena gets my pinky

Stefan- (Nods, frightened)

Damon- Okay (gets up close to the doctors face still holding the gun to his temple) Let's dance.

**LOL I was laughing so hard imagining this! Especially Stefan and Damon's parts! **

**`Cutiepie 5199  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOL Thank you for the reviews enjoy xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

  
**

(Montage of Elena wheeling out of the hospital, slowly glancing around. Cuts into a main street, she's rolling down it sadly holding her pinky in a splint up. Cuts into someone's lawn, she crashes into the curb and falls onto the grass She wheels around the rest of the street crying loudly)

(Cuts back into the hospital with Damon and Stefan sitting on the bench, crying holding the gun to his temple as Stefan comforts him) Damon- I don't wanna diiiie (Cries loudly)

Doctor- (Rolls his eyes irritated, holding back a smile)

Damon- (Voice high pitched from crying, eyes squinted shut) I'm so scaaaared

Stefan- (Rubs his shoulder Comfortingly) I'm sorry man (on the verge of tears) there's just no other way.

Doctor- Yes there is. Elena can where the _splint, _it's really quite normal

Stefan- (Stands up) Normal? Normal for who? The splint people! From splint land (Waves his arms around)

Doctor- What? (Shakes his head squinting)

Damon- Wait, Stefan's right (Pulls gun away) But this isn't the answer (Shakes the gun, standing as dramatic music increases) I know what we have to do. Were gonna find Elena a new pinky. I don't know how but we will, This is our destiny now.

(Stefan nods while the doctor looks irritated)

*Fades into the boarding house then Damon's room as he sleeps. Stefan quietly opens his door and pokes his head in through the crack.*

Stefan- (Whispers) Damon? You asleep?

Damon- (Tiredly) No, What's up?

Stefan- I can't sleep. I miss Elena

Damon- (Sighs) I know Stefan, I miss her too

Stefan- (Looks down at the light switch then back to Damon) Damon?

Damon- Yeah?

Stefan- I'm scared, Can I sleep in your bed?

Damon- (Exhales deeply and pulls the covers from his bed) Sure Pal

Stefan- (Smiles and steps in, shutting the door quietly and climbs in beside Damon. Pulling the covers over himself)

Damon- Don't worry buddy, Elena's gonna be just fine

Stefan- (Nods and smiles trusting Damon)

*Fades into a bus station montage where Elena is holding her splint and crying heavily, then wheels away holding her hood over her head as a shield. Then moves to where Elena is on the floor crying*

Elena- Just leave me alooone!

* * *

**Please review hope you liked it, I'll update Chapter 4 today too just cuz its a funny chapter again lolol**

**`Cutiepie5199  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope I still have readers haha if I do I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated. Everything's just been so crazy for me but I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update more. And when i said I thought it would be funnier with the book characters playing in this well I watching a vamp diaries interview and I realized it kinda would be funny with the TV show characters haha! anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire diaries or The lonely island

* * *

  
**

(Fades into the boarding house front door, Stefan smiles holding package. Glances around still smiling)

Stefan- Damon I got a package!

(Damon flips up from a lying down position on a white blanket while Stefan falls in front of him crossing his legs holding the package)

Damon- (Curiously) What is it?

Stefan- (Nodding still smiling) It's a pinky

Damon- (Smiles glancing at the box then Stefan) Open it!

(Stefan eagerly opens the package. Camera fades into a twix on a bed of Styrofoam. Stefan frowns and glances up at Damon)

Damon- (Laughing) Dude, is that a twix?

Stefan- (Flatly, not meeting Damon's eyes) No. It's a pinky.

Damon- (Grabs the twix and takes a bite. Stefan looks hopeful) Mmmm, there's Caramel in this pinky.

Stefan- (Looks away mad) shut up dude

Damon- Look Stefan (Laughs taking various bites) I'm a cannibal

Stefan- (Pushes the box away looking at the ground) Grow up Damon

Damon- (Still laughing as the phone rings, he sets the twix down and answers it) Helloooo? (laughs putting a hand over the speaker looking at Stefan) That's what you sound like! (Laughs more putting the phone back to his ear.)

Damon- Yes speaking... Uh-huh... Sure!... Okay talk to you soon!... (Whispers to Stefan hanging the phone up) That was the hospital. Elena's in trouble

Stefan- (Meets Stefan's eyes seriously) Let's ride!

(Fades into the entrance to the hospital with attitude music playing, Damon and Stefan charge up the steps and yank the doors open at the same time. They each yank their hoodies off and throw them)

Stefan- (Pushes a doctor into a couch sending his papers flying everywhere)

(Fades into an elevator, they're both standing in front of a doctor calmly. Then the doors open and the music restarts as they push the doctor back and charge out of the elevator and yank their shirts off throwing them at the nurse's as they continue down the hallway)

(Fades into a hospital room with Elena lying on a hospital bed with her eyes closed and her hand resting on her stomach looking dead.)

* * *

**Oh No! What's wrong with Elena! Lol Well until my next update Adios **

**~Cutiepie5199  
**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Okay I know this is a super late chapter but I think this chapter makes up for it cuz its pretty funny and so is the next one so don't forget to review, alert, and favorite (If I have any readers LOL) Anyway! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

(All is calm as Stefan and Damon lean down to Elena with the monitor's beaping in the back. While dramatical violin music plays low in the background)

Stefan- Elena, are you okay?

Elena- (Turns her head and stares at Stefan confused and dazed) Seth?

Stefan- It's me Stefan. (Damon nods, hoping she understands.)

Elena- (Slowly, turning her head) I don't remember...

(Stefan and Damon look back at the doctor)

Doctor- (Shrugs)

Damon- (Pats Stefan's shoulder)

Elena- (Smiles) Damon? Is that you?

Damon- (Smiles back) Hey buddy

Elena- Oh thank god your here,

Stefan- (Confused and hurt) You remember Damon?

Elena- Of course (Turns her head to look at Stefan) How could I forget Damon? He's the best dude in the world.

Damon- (Shrugs and nods with a small smile as Stefan looks at him confused) You just get better. Will have you back to playing mad libs in no time

Elena- (Eyes widen in realization) Mad libs Of course, I remember everything about our relationship and nothing about mine and Seth's

Stefan- I-It's Stefan

Elena- (Tiredly and dazedly as she slips into sleep) Riiiight, Seeeetttthhh (asleep)

Damon- (Narrows his eyes and rubs his chin in thought) Fascinating

Stefan- (Stannds and turns to look at the doctor helplessly) Isn't there anything else you could do for her?

Doctor- Well (nods) My first suggestion might be therapy.

Stefan- (Smiles as Damon stands)

Damon- (Intelligantly) Pinky therapy, of course.

Doctor- (Irritated) No, Mental therapy

Stefan- Of course! Mental pink therapy!

Damon- (Nods)

Doctor- (Narrows eyes confused) What is with you guys?

Damon &Stefan- (Smiles at each other then the doctor and shrugs)

Doctor- Look, if I promise to refer her to a physical therapist do you promise to leave?

Damon- Oh (Seriously nods as Stefan smiles)

Doctor- I'll go get started on the paper work

Stefan & Damon- (excitedly nod)

(Cutscene- Back to Stefan's boarding house. Outside, showing the forest and Stefan's Porsche and Damon's Ferrari. Then shows Stefan opening a refrigerator full of wine)

Stefan- (Grabs a bottle then sits at a table with Damon) I can't believe Elena didn't remember me last night.

Damon- (Sighs) I know, we've got to get him that new pinky. The rehab's just not enough

Stefan- Maybe we need a new plan

Damon- (Purses his lips and nods with narrowed eyes.)

Stefan- (Tilts his head with wide eyes and nods with parted lips)

Damon- (Presses his lips together in a line and nods)

Stefan- (With a goofy lined smile, nods very fast)

Damon- (Closes his eyes with the same goofy smile and head bang nods)

Stefan- (With a wide funny smile moves his head in a circle/ nodding) Nodding is fun

Damon- (Holds his wine glass up) then it is agreed. We'll kill someone and cut off their pinky.

Stefan- (Clinks his glass together with Damon's wide a smile)

Damon- (Staring off into space out the window) But _who_?


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Lol I was inspired to right this. I hope you enjoy, Review, Alert, and Favorite plz. And P.S Starving Imagination, Stefan, Damon and Elena aren't supposed to be in character, that's why its funny. And sorry for no detail. **

***Disclaimer* I own nothing. **

* * *

(Cutscene- Matt Honeycutt opens his front door and finds Stefan and Damon on his porch with smiles. He looks at them extremely confused)

Stefan- Hey Matt what's up? (Smiles and nods with his hands on his hips, Damon stands beside him with an amused smirk) You wanna hang?

Matt- (he glances between the two guys) Hey guys, How'd you know where I live?

Damon- (Still smiling) Phone book.

Stefan- (Staring at Matt with a smile, still nodding, glances at Damon then back to Matt)

Matt- (Nods) Ooh

(The camera moves from Matt's still confuzed face and Damon and Stefan still smiling, then back and forth)

Matt- (Flatly) great

(Cutscene- Camera changes to the front of a building then inside to where Elena is sitting in a chair in a gym looking sad. The door opens and Bonnie walks in holding a briefcase. Elena's head whips to the side to look at her then back to her sad position)

Bonnie- (walks over to a board in front of Elena then smiles warmly at her, holding a clipboard. Elena continues to look away) Hello, my name's Bonnie. I'll be your physical therapist.(Glances down at the clipboard then up to Elena's irritated face) Elena, right?

Elena- (Moves her head from looking down to looking to the right, over her shoulder.)

Bonnie- So this is how it's gonna work. (Waves the clipboard at her then turns away to the board. Elena peeks at her as she flips a blank card over on a stand. It reads: 1. Bonnie's Positive Attitude) Number one, after hearing my story of personalized adversity, my positive attitude will _inspire_ you in your own every day struggle.

Elena- (Looks over and bites her lip)

Bonnie- Second (Flips another card over on the stand, It reads: break- through) Your going to have a dramatical Physical break-through, so it will establish a bond that only you and I will understand.

Elena- (Scoffs and looks down again)

Bonnie- And third, (Flips the last card over on the stand. It reads: 3. Montage?) Depending on how much time we have, there's a fun loving montage. Set to a highly recognizable and non-threatening soul tune. (Elena, rolls her eyes and glances around) Shoot I might even teach you how to high five.

Elena- (Looks understanding)

Bonnie- (Raises an eye brow with a confident smirk) Any questions?

Elena- (Purses her lips in thought then in a slow tone speaks) My name is Elena. ( With a goofy smile)

Bonnie- (Takes a deep breath staring at Elena before slapping her straight across the cheek, Elena's face turns the other way before she looks back surprised. Bonnie continues to smirk with a raised eye brow)


End file.
